Our love is as painful as reaching death
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Long-fic. UA] Sakura ha estado saliendo con su amigo de la infancia, Itachi, por cuatro años. Él le confesó que propondrá matrimonio cuando cumpla dieciocho, pero muere protegiéndola en un accidente de tráfico. Después de eso, aparece su hermano, Sasuke, quien tiene casi la misma voz, actúa exactamente igual a él y está ardiendo en deseos de venganza contra Sakura.
1. Prologue

**Título:** Our love is as painful as reaching death.

**Autora:** Violetas Azules.

**Género:** Romance, angst, drama, tragedy.

**Clasificación:** M.

**Advertencias:** Dark!fic. Muerte de personajes, angst, limme, lemmon, lenguaje soez.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Basado en:** Bokura no koi wa shi ni taru yamai no you de.

**Parejas:** Sasuke U., Sakura H., Itachi U.

**Extensión:** Long-fic/1983 palabras.

**Resumen:** Sakura ha estado saliendo con su amigo de la infancia, Itachi, por cuatro años. Él le confesó que propondrá matrimonio cuando cumpla dieciocho, pero muere protegiéndola en un accidente de tráfico. Después de eso, aparece el hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke, quien tiene casi la misma voz, actúa exactamente igual a él y está ardiendo en deseos de venganza contra Sakura por la muerte de su hermano.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia está basada en el manga de Kurumatani Haruko.

.

.

.

**Our love is as painful as reaching death**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.

.  
**Prologue**

.

_Nuestros corazones no aceptan lógica. Ellos pueden amar, perdonar y aceptar aquello que nuestras mentes no pueden comprender. Los corazones entienden cosas que las mentes no._

**Lois Wilson, actriz estadounidense. 1894 – 1988.**

.  
.

Es un sueño constante, siempre el mismo. El cielo es de un azul impoluto y el viento del verano sopla delicadamente, arrullando las flores que observo de cerca. Conozco el lugar dónde estoy porque he recorrido este camino para ir y venir tantas veces de la escuela que sé que soy capaz de recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados: un pequeño campo bordeando la calle con una escalinata a la derecha que desciende justamente al río. Dos personas me acompañan, personas que prácticamente conozco toda mi escasa existencia.

Sonrío, en ese momento soy feliz simplemente mirando embelesada las flores que tanto me gustan. Mi alegría visual es tanta que la comparto. Necesitaba, por alguna razón, compartirla.

—¡Ven Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué flores tan bonitas!

No se acerca, y eso irremediablemente me pone triste. Lo observo, sus facciones están perfectamente tapadas por las cortinas negras que forman su desprolijo cabello, sus puños cerrados y apretados con tanta fuerza que están de un tono más blanco que el resto de su piel. Frunzo el ceño, confundida de su actitud, pero de un momento a otro, ya no estoy rodeada de bellas flores, sino enfrente de la escalera, con un Uchiha Sasuke de no más de cinco años mirándome con odio infinito. Odio que hace a mis piernas temblar, sus ojos dos pozos negros queriendo consumirme en la totalidad.

—¡Odio a las personas como tú, Sakura! —grita. Su voz ya no es la de un niño. Estaba segura de eso porque ningún infante podía lanzar tales palabras como cuchillos y palpar el deseo de sangre y muerte en su voz.

Siento unas manos en mis hombros, y por un movimiento tan rápido que parece imposible, estoy cayendo al vacío casi en cámara lenta, apreciando el sonido de mis aletargados latidos justo en mis oídos. La figura de Sasuke se hace más pequeña, pero su mirar conserva la misma intensidad. Grito por ello...

Y en ese momento, me despierto.

Ya no estoy entre las flores, ni cayendo en un agujero negro de dimensiones infinitas. Me encuentro en una habitación sumamente conocida, un suave colchón en mi espada y unos grandes brazos rodeándome de forma protectora. Niego con la cabeza tratando de disipar los vestigios del sueño, aspirando el inconfundible aroma del hombre a mi lado; suspiro tratando de alejar los recuerdos. El pequeño detalle de esto es que no era un simple sueño. Eso pasó en verdad.

—¿Pesadilla? —murmura. Hago una mueca.

—Lo lamento, ¿te desperté? —evado, abrazándome a él. Siento su piel desnuda contra la mía y sin poder evitarlo descargas eléctricas recorren mi piel. Sus manos acarician mis hebras rosados desde la cabeza hasta las puntas, perdidas cerca de mis caderas.

Inevitablemente sonrío. Él también lo siente.

—Sí. Y evades la respuesta —acusa. No puedo rebatir, simplemente porque sé que es inútil. Él me conoce mejor que yo misma.

—Sólo son sueños, nada más —respondo, porque sé que él va a entender a qué me refiero y no va a hacer más preguntas. Conoce este incidente tanto como yo y sabe lo que me provoca recordarlo.

Siento sus labios recorrer mi cuello, y una risa se escapa de mis labios. Acaricio sus hombros y espalda, tocando algunos cabellos oscuros en el proceso, y esa es toda la invitación que necesita para colocarse encima de mí, sus largos brazos bordeando mis costados.

—¿Algún día llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela? —pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta. Lo veo sonreír con un deje de picardía que sólo guarda para estas ocasiones y comienza a repartir besos por mi coronilla hasta acercarse a mi oreja.

—No es llegar tarde, sólo ligeramente ajustados de tiempo —murmura en respuesta.

Simplemente con eso me dejo llevar.

Uchiha Itachi y yo nos conocemos desde hace quince años. Casi dieciséis, considerando que se acerca mi cumpleaños. Y ya pasaron cuatro años desde que comenzamos a salir. Él vive con su madre en la casa de al lado, cuya habitación queda convenientemente a casi menos de un metro que la mía, las ventanas perfectamente alineadas una frente a la otra. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando él cumplió ocho años, decidiendo quedarse en este pueblo, Konoha, con su madre. Sasuke, su hermano menor por dos años y de mi misma edad, se fue al País del Viento con su padre, a Suna.

Ese accidente ocurrió el mismo día de su partida. Antes de perder la consciencia, lo último que vi fueron sus ojos destilando odio en su estado más puro.

Mientras caminábamos a paso normal hacia la escuela, nuestras manos unidas y entrelazando los dedos, comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Para ir sin apuro, decidimos saltarnos el desayuno y comer de alguna máquina luego del primer período. Era ya la cuarta vez que íbamos juntos a la escuela, algo que estuve extrañando desde que Itachi terminó la secundaria baja y yo me quedé atrás. Ahora que había aprobado el examen para el Konoha Gakuen e íbamos al mismo colegio, podría disfrutarlo al máximo… por lo menos este año. Pero eso es algo de lo que me preocuparía cuando llegara el momento.

Cuando llegamos a mitad de camino, inevitablemente me detuve. Las arañas rojas* que bordeaban el camino estaban en su punto de esplendor mortuorio, típico cuando la primavera esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin darme cuenta me agacho casi a la altura y comienzo a acariciar los pétalos. Siento la pesada mirada de Itachi, así que elevo el rostro para verlo. Tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Quién diría que el rosa combinara tan bien con el rojo —bromea.

Me levanto rápidamente, riendo, y envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho. La sensación de amargura ciñe mi pecho como una fuerte enredadera, sintiendo la ansiedad atorada en la garganta como un nudo. Apreto los labios en una fina línea.

—Volví a soñar con _eso_ —murmuro, evitando alzar la cabeza—. Sé que es estúpido, pero no puedo evitar recordarlo cuando pasamos por aquí —mis ojos se desvían al final de la escalera, y juro ver por momentos un pequeño charco color carmesí. Me estremezco, y aprieto más el agarre—. Sasuke-kun me empujó por estas escaleras, justo aquí. Donde siempre jugábamos.

Itachi coloca el mentón sobre mi cabeza, e intuyo que medita sobre el tema. Pasan unos segundos y siento el soplo que provoca al suspirar.

—¿Lo odias? —pregunta, y no necesito mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de cuanto le habría costado formular esa pregunta. No tardo en negar con la cabeza.

—No, no lo odio. Sé que era muy dependiente hacia ti y que lo hizo producto de su mente infantil —respondo—. Aunque si le veo, le golpearé. Gracias a él estoy algo pelada en donde me golpeé —agrego, y como quien no quiere la cosa, ambos comenzamos a reír.

Decido dejar de pensar en ello cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos.

…

Cuando llego a mi salón suelto un suspiro de alivio al notar que el profesor aún no había llegado. Todavía no logro asimilar que Kakashi-sensei posiblemente siempre arrive veinte minutos tarde. Cuando llego a mi asiento asignado no puedo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el grupo de chicas a dos asientos de distancia. En momentos como estos, extraño a mis compañeras, asignadas todas al grupo A mientras yo estoy en el D.

—¿Ren-kun te lo dio ayer? —escucho hablar a una de ellas muy animadamente.

—¡Sí! Es un regalo por nuestro aniversario de cinco meses —responde orgullosa alzando su mano. En ese momento veo el delicado anillo con forma de estrella en su dedo anular.

Aparto la mirada y la clavo en unos garabatos de mi cuaderno. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y si bien Itachi ya más de una vez me había preguntado qué quería como regalo, yo le respondí que cualquier cosa estaría bien... pero lo que en verdad me gustaría de su parte era un anillo. Algo que no quería admitir.

Y en ese momento me sentí estúpida.

...

—¿Enfermo? —pronuncio aún sin poder creerlo.

Estaba en la habitación de Itachi, yo sentada en un almohadón frente a él, recostado en la cama y rehusándose a mirarme y su madre a mi lado, con una cara de contradicción.

—Sí, por eso te llamé. Sakura-chan, ¿crees que podrías cuidarlo mientras estoy en el trabajo?

Asiento y le otorgo una sonrisa confortante. Yo misma había sido testigo de la madraza que había sido Uchiha Mikoto, y que justo hoy le surgiera un asunto urgente de trabajo no era nada más que un poco de la mala suerte que a todos toca.

—No se preocupe Mikoto-san, vaya con cuidado —saludo.

Ella pasa una mano por los cabellos de Itachi y puedo notar el conflicto en sus ojos. La veo suspirar, y sin más se dirige a la puerta.

Itachi se remueve cuando escucha el sonido de la misma cerrarse. Cuando se voltea hacia mí, una ligera capa de rojo cubre sus mejillas, indudablemente por la fiebre. Me acerco a él, y con una diminuta sonrisa paso mis dedos sobre su frente desprendiendo los cabellos adheridos.

—Hola —susurro, imposibilitada a apartar los ojos de los suyos.

—Hola —me devolvuelve su mirada con intensidad—. No se supone que los cumpleaños se pasen haciendo de enfermera —bromea. Rio ligeramente.

—Eso es para las cumpleañeras aburridas. La última moda es cuidar de sus novios irresponsables —respondo. Hago una mueca de preocupación al pasar mi mano por sus mejillas y notarlas demasiado calientes—. Traeré agua y unos paños —informo, incorporándome rápidamente con intenciones de ir a la cocina.

Sin embargo, una mano abrasadora se cierra sobre mi muñeca. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Itachi...?

Él se incorpora en la cama, y sin esfuerzo alguno me hace sentar sobre la misma. Antes de que pueda preguntarle algo, presenta una caja de terciopelo azul frente a mí. Abro mis ojos en demasía.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura —murmura sin mirarme directamente, y al abrir la caja noto un pequeño anillo de plata con forma de una flor roja. Le miro anonadada, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sonríe, y sin más toma mi mano derecha, deslizando el anillo por el dedo anular.

—Sakura —sus ojos sobre los míos, y puedo jurar que tiene la expresión más segura y decidida que he visto en él en toda su vida—, cuando cumplas dieciocho años, te propondré matrimonio —declara firmemente.

Inevitablemente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y lo único que atino a hacer es abrazarlo fuertemente, colocando mi mentón sobre su hombro. Mariposas brotan y revolotean por mi estómago, justo como la primera vez que nos besamos frente al río, la primera vez que hicimos el amor…

—Esperaré ese día con ansias —sonrío, y sin más busco sus labios.

En ese momento debí saber que tanta felicidad junta no era posible. Las personas, en el momento de la cúspide alegría, asumimos que nada podría opacar ese momento y que todo, todo alrededor de nosotros seguirá impoluto y sin cambios. Creemos que el lugar en el que nos encontramos permanecerá aún cuando se lo abandone; que la montaña que vemos por la ventana seguirá allí; que el amigo al que acabamos de saludar es el mismo que hemos conocido hace diez años. Por eso nunca sospeché que al día siguiente un alcoholizado conductor iba a transitar a alta velocidad por la acera en nuestro acostumbrado camino a la escuela. Nunca preví que estaría tan ensimismada en mis propios asuntos de vestidos blancos que no lo vería venir.

Y sobre todas las cosas, nunca, jamás me hubiera imaginado que fuera él quien me salvó hasta ver el charco de sangre rodeando su cuerpo y sus ojos mirando al vacío.

—¡Itachi!

La creencia, gracias al poder de la imaginación, extiende nuestro horizonte, nos hace superar lo dado. Pero en momentos como este, no sabría cómo seguir ante lo que me esperaba.

.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

***Arañas rojas:** _Lycoris radiata_ (conocida vulgarmente como _flor del infierno_ o _araña roja_) es una especie herbácea, perenne y bulbosa nativa de Asia y perteneciente a la familia de las Amarilidáceas. Se la utiliza como ornamental en muchas partes del mundo por sus flores de color rojo brillante y sus tépalos de márgenes ondulados.

.  
.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos!

Bien, hace rato que no escribía nada referido a Naruto. Tomen esto como un gran regreso(?). En fin, como notarán, esta historia estará basada en el manda de mismo nombre de Kurumatani Haruko (que recomiendo mucho para las amantes del _angst_). Y digo que está basado porque no tomaré todos los aspectos de la historia, sólo la base y de ahí usaré el maravilloso poder de la imaginación(?)

En fin, espero que les haya agradado el prólogo.

.

.  
_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Epitaph

**Título:** Our love is as painful as reaching death.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance, angst, drama, tragedy.  
**Clasificación:** M.  
**Advertencias:** Dark!fic. Universo alterno, muerte de personajes, angst, limme, lemmon, lenguaje soez.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Basado en:** Bokura no koi wa shi ni itaru yamai no you de.  
**Parejas:** Sasuke U., Sakura H., Itachi U.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic/1860 palabras (capítulo uno).  
**Resumen:** Sakura ha estado saliendo con su amigo de la infancia, Itachi, por cuatro años, quien le confesó que propondrá matrimonio cuando cumpla dieciocho, pero muere protegiéndola en un accidente de tráfico. Después de eso aparece su hermano menor, Sasuke, quien tiene casi la misma voz, actúa exactamente igual a él y está ardiendo en deseos de venganza contra Sakura por la muerte de su hermano.

.

.  
**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia está basada en el manga de Kurumatani Haruko.

**Our love is as painful as reaching death**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.  
**Chapter one:**  
Epitaph

.  
_Nuestros corazones no aceptan lógica. Ellos pueden amar, perdonar y aceptar aquello que nuestras mentes no pueden comprender. Los corazones entienden cosas que las mentes no._

**Lois Wilson, actriz estadounidense. 1894 – 1988.**

.  
.

_Hey, Itachi... me pregunto si hay algo... en un mundo sin ti..._

El suave golpe de unos nudillos me hace despertar. No supe cuándo me dormí, pero sabía que ahora estaba despierta y consciente.

No me gustaba estarlo.

—Sakura —llaman, e identifico sin esfuerzo la voz de mi madre—, Ino y Karin están aquí.

No respondo, y es porque tengo la garganta tan seca y rasposa que siento que si intentara emitir sonido alguno mi voz emularía un graznido libre de gracia. No recuerdo la última vez que hablé, al igual que la vez en que algún alimento sólido pasó por mi estómago. Del otro lado de la puerta se escucha un suspiro amortiguado y unos murmullos indescifrables.

—Sólo... hazme saber si tienes hambre —con eso sé que no volverá hasta mañana.

Estoy acostada sobre la alfombra de mi cuarto, con los brazos y piernas extendidos sin modo preciso y mirando sin mirar el techo. Últimamente veía todo con un aura extraña. nada era como antes. El sol ya no era tan brillante, la luna se había fugado del sistema solar. Algo... alguien faltaba. Había perdido algo irreemplazable, y me sentía rota y sin vida.

Lo había perdido a él.

En ocasiones como esta sentía que mis ojos picaban, pero ninguna lágrima había caído. No importaba cuán apretado estuviera el nudo en mi garganta si el huracán de emociones agrias destruía todo en mi interior. Y me sentía una completa basura por ello. Había visto gritar, llorar desconsolada a Mikoto-san con gruesos lagrimones surcando su precioso rostro; aprecié los bordes rojizos de los ojos de Uchiha Shisui y todos los rostros llorosos y compungidos de la mitad del alumnado del Konoha Gakuen.

Había visto esto varias veces: personas mueren todos los días sin poder evitarse, y yo simplemente podía pensar en cómo respiraban los que se quedaban aquí. ¿Cómo podían volver a respirar otra vez con normalidad? ¿Cómo despertar cada mañana pensando en que volverían a ver a ese ser querido y luego recordar que ya no estará más allí para hacer el café de las mañanas o recoger el periódico, o simplemente hacer su rutina contigo?

Cuando me detengo a pensarlo, medito que las palabras de los epitafios que están escritas con esa caligrafía impersonal no logran describir ni por asomo a las personas que se fueron. Con menos de diez palabras no puedes conocerlos. La oración "Excelente hijo, hermano y sobresaliente estudiante" no alcanzaban a describir lo que Uchiha Itachi fue alguna vez.Sólo los que los conocimos podemos nimiamente acercarnos a la verdad. Porque allí no está escrito que era un buen consejero que te guiaba sin que supieras a las decisiones correctas; que era un amigo a quien podías confiarle tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces; que daba todo y no se rendía aún contra pronóstico; que le gustaban los dangos con té Oolong y que cuando tenía ocho años ocultaba de su hermano menos bajo sonrisas lo entristecido que estaba por el inminente divorcio de sus padres. Que podía ser tu amante sin dejar de ser tu mejor amigo y por sobre todas las cosas, que había amado de una forma tan intensa que llegó a dar su vida para probarlo.

No, nadie conoció a Uchiha Itachi como yo lo hice. Y esas seis palabras escritas en una piedra gris distaban de describirlo correctamente.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos sé que un nuevo día había comenzado. Estoy desorientada, no sé qué día es, qué pasó ayer y mucho menos la hora, pero sé que debo alistarme para ir a la escuela porque no me gustaba hacer esperar a Itachi...

Me pongo el uniforme escolar de forma semi presente, y cuando salgo de mi habitación y paso por el living, veo a mi madre en una incómoda posición en el sofá. La arropo con una manta que le cubría las piernas y apago el televisor. Sé que llueve, por eso no tardo en buscar mi paragüas junto con mi mochila. No me despido al salir de casa.

El sonido de las gotas al impactar contra el suelo me parece un sonido confortante mientras camino haca la escuela. Mis pasos son lentos, aletargados, simplemente para esperarlo a él. No veo a Itachi al salir de casa, así que asumo que debía estar esperándome por los alrededores.

_Debía estarlo._ Sólo habría que esperar a que dijera mi nombre, como todas las mañanas...

—¡Sakura!

Me detengo conteniendo el aliento, pero exhalo al reconocer esa voz. Una voz que comencé a escuchar desde principios de año y no me parecía agradable tanto ahora como en su momento.

Urusawa Chiharu y su séquito me mira con ojos llenos de falsa compasión. No comprendía por qué me hablaban, si incluso en el inicio de curso jamás lo hizo siquiera por cortesía, e incluso parecía tenerme algo de repulsa.

—Lamentamos mucho lo que pasó con-...

—Hipócrita —detengo sin pensarlo, observando cómo sus ojos se abren de forma casi cómica. Estaba segura que reiría hasta caerme al suelo... si recordara cómo hacerlo.

Doy media vuelta para seguir mi camino, y sé que quiso decirme algo, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar sus falacias y recibir sentimientos falsos.

Me siento una autómata al ordenar silenciosamente a mis piernas moverse una delante de la otra. Ni siquiera estaba segura si parpadeaba con regularidad. Era como un robot a base de algún combustible extraño que se movía donde sea que la guiaran... Para mí simplemente era el deseo de escuchar su nombre.

_¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? ¿Por qué no puedo oírlo? Di "Sakura", por favor... dilo._

—Sakura.

El paragüas se desliza de mis dedos en ese momento. Cuando abro los ojos hasta el punto en que duelen y noto dónde estoy, me percato de estar rodeada de las arañas rojas que tan feliz me hacían hasta hace un par de días, pero no es todo lo que veo. Las imágenes de un macabro _puzzle_ se arman en mi cabeza y recuerdo demasiada sangre derramada por todos lados y el último suspiro de vida de alguien...

Me pregunto de quién.

Cuando recupero la compostura siento cómo mi corazón se comprime y da traqueteos irregulares. Algo se atora en mi garganta, la sequedad de mi boca se acentúa y algo parecido a la felicidad se instala en la parte izquierda de mi pecho. Giro sobre mis talones de forma rápida, lista para saltar a los brazos de aquél niño-hombre del cual me enamoré desde hacía tanto que no recuerdo, las manos picándome por tocar el largo cabello negro y sentir el aroma de esa colonia que su primo le regaló por su cumpleaños dieciocho; guardar en lo más hondo de mí la textura de su piel bajo mis dedos y el sabor de sus labios como cuando nos dimos los primeros besos de medianoche luego de la primera vez.

—¡Itachi...!

Alzo la comisura de mis labios... pero la sonrisa se queda petrificada en mi rostro.

—Hola... Sakura.

Delante de mí se encuentran los ojos más profundos que alguna vez haya visto. Eran los pozos negros que me atormentaban algunas noches, aquellos que me habían visto caer de lo alto a la tierna edad de seis años prácticamente sin inmutarse.

Uchiha Sasuke ya no era un niño. Había crecido hasta ser casi tan alto como él, y posiblemente lo único por lo que puedo diferenciarlos era por su cabello corto y la falta de las profundas ojeras permanentes. La forma de su rostro, de sus ojos... era igual. Por Dios, su voz era tan parecida que me dolían los oídos.

—Sasuke-kun —murmuro lentamente como saludo. Lo que me protegía de la lluvia se había caído de mis dedos hacía mucho y mi uniforme ya goteaba.

Los golpes de la realidad son duros, tan duros como la roca e increíblemente volátiles. Por eso es peligroso quedarse flotando en los limbos de fantasías y negaciones: la caída es demasiado dura y puedes quebrarte al final.

—Sasuke-kun —me acerco para estar a unos pasos de él—,¿has visto a Itachi?

Cuando alguien sufre alguna pérdida, creemos que el mundo se derrumba y buscamos algo a lo qué aferrarnos, no importa la realidad o veracidad. Inevitablemente se busca la forma de no herirse, tanto física como mentalmente. En el último caso lo más común es evadir la realidad.

En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Con cualquier persona.

Sasuke me mira, una pizca de incredulidad en sus ojos se disipa tan rápido que hasta creo imaginarla. Enseguida su mirada se hace turba, y por momentos logro ver al niño que me empujó de las escaleras hace años atrás. Corta la distancia entre nosotros y siento sus manos abarcar mis brazos y apretarlos tan fuerte que sentía mi sangre dejar de circular. La lluvia cae a baldes encima de nosotros logrando que su cabello se pegue a su rostro, aún así no ocultando su ceño fruncido hasta el infinito. Rápidamente ha acerca hacia él hasta que la distancia que nos separa no es mayor a cinco centímetros. La expresión en su cara no tiene nombre.

—Está muerto, Sakura —murmura sólo para mí, sus palabras tan claras en mis oídos que al retumbar se sienten como bofetadas—. Tú lo mataste —hace una mueca parecido al asco y al rencor. Pareció que apretó mis brazos con más fuerza aún. No lo noto—, ¡tú lo mataste, Sakura!

La verdad es como una venda sobre tus ojos. Una venda que cuando se mueve y ves esa luz no puedes volver a colocártela, al igual que no puedes decidir cegarte a voluntad. La verdad te hace responsable, tanto de los actos propios como los ajenos, muy a pesar de cuán involucrados estés con ellos o que los desconozcas en lo absoluto.

A pesar de no ser tu responsabilidad.

El peso de las palabras caen con fuerza sobre mí. No puedo hacer nada más que dejar que mi cabeza cuelgue inútil hacia el sueño y que el cabello húmedo forme una cortina sobre mi rostro. Siento algo resbalar por mis mejillas. Noto que por primera vez desde que Itachi murió, lloro.

_Itachi murió._

Las lágrimas suelen ser un reflejo del alma, y no por evitar soltarlas seguido seas una persona sin sentimientos: una lágrima sincera vale más que mil al viento, y si no te detienes, significa que es real.

Y si es real… él se fue.

—Dime algo que no sepa —murmuro, y siento mi rostro elevarse y evidenciar las gotas saladas que se confundían bajo la lluvia.

De un momento a otro mis piernas comienzan a temblar, al igual que mis brazos y el resto de mi cuerpo. Pequeños sollozos se escapan de mis labios hasta finalmente gritar a todo pulmón y llorar tanto como si un río fluyese a través de mis ojos.

En algún punto sé que paré, pero no lo recuerdo. Lo último de lo que estaba consciente era de los brazos tan parecidos a los de Itachi envolviéndome, diferente en cuanto a que no sentía el mismo calor.

Tal vez por eso no estuve consciente del juramento de Uchiha Sasuke que más tarde me atormentaría por los próximos tiempos: pagarás por esto.

.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

.  
.

**Notas de la autora:** Halo~  
Bueno, este fic no tuvo mucha acogida, qué mal :c seguiré subiendo capítulos de todas formas, porque no me gusta dejar cosas incompletas por ahí. Simplemente espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y gracias por comentarme **Laly**, **Knightwalker BlueBird** ^^, también a los followers y a los que mandaron la historia a favoritos :). A partir del siguiente empieza el juego, y si no lo inicié ahora es porque los personajes necesitan una catarsis. Perder a alguien no es fácil.

Nos leemos dentro de poco~

.

.  
_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
